


Not a Prince

by hopelesscharger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gay Character, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: Evie never wanted a boyfriend; she wanted a perfect prince. But perfect princes aren't real. Girls, however, are very, very real.





	Not a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that as for canon, this only deals with the two movies. To my knowledge, neither Wicked World or the book series is actual canon, and I haven't read all the books or seen all the episodes, so if something doesn't align with them, please keep this in mind.
> 
> Hector and Melissa are just two names I picked out for the characters mentioned in this fic, who I imagine as being twin son and daughter of Hercules and Megara.

As a young girl, Evie was often told how imperative it was that she be look her best.

The Evil Queen, Grimhilde, carried Evie into their home one day. The girl had been playing outside and had some mud on her shoes,face, and her hands, and so Grimhilde was holding her daughter at arms' length. She sat the child down on a chair and wet a cloth, cold, of course, as they didn't have heated water. "Now, Evie, you mustn't play like that," Grimhilde chastised as she wiped her daughter's face off.

Evie frowned. "Why? It's fun!"

Grimhilde sighed, removing her daughter's shoes. "Because, dear, when you play like that, you get dirty. And no prince will want a dirty girl." Evie was silent. Grimhilde sat the shoes aside and squeezed Evie's face with her free hand, guiding her daughter to look her in the eyes. "Don't you want a prince? A perfect, handsome prince to sweep you off your feet, and give you good food to eat, all the toys you could desire, and a lovely room for his mother-in-law?"

Evie nodded, face smushed in her mother's hand. Satisfied, Grimhilde released her and wiped off her hands.

* * *

 

At age ten, Evie was walking with her mother to get some food, and new beauty supplies, of course. Evie knew she would get the smallest portion of the food. _"To keep you from becoming pudgy, dear,"_ Grimhilde would say. Passing through the scraps from Auradon, Evie looked up and saw a two girls, maybe six years older than herself. She'd seen them around on the Isle before. They were kissing.

"Mother?" She asked Grimhilde, on the way home, butterflies in her stomach, "Those two girls were kissing." Grimhilde nodded silently, not paying much attention to the child carrying their groceries home. "Can I kiss girls?" Grimhilde paused in her step, frowning. "No, you may not. Evie, beautiful girls like you get beautiful princes. You don't need any unnatural things getting in the way of that," She said, before continuing her walk home. "You don't want the boys to think you're disgusting, do you? More than they already do, anyways, with those cookies you were eyeing back there..." Evie felt guilty, and ashamed, for more reasons than she knew, and went to bed without eating that night.

* * *

Evie and her friends were celebrating Mal's fourteenth birthday. Maleficent would not celebrate Mal's birthday until she felt Mal had "earned it." Mal never had, and only even knew the date because Maleficent would remind her each year that she had earned no celebration. Mal insisted each year that she hadn't earned the celebration, but reluctantly always allowed her friends to throw something together anyways.

Mal eagerly opened a little gift Evie had put together. It had taken her forever to get it done. A jacket, leather and purple and green, that looked wonderful on Mal. Mal couldn't help but betray herself, a little gratitude showing through in her eyes. "Thank you."

Evie felt her heart flutter in a way she hadn't felt before. She reassured herself that it was merely joy for a friend she was feeling, and nothing more. But it was a way no boy ever made her feel, except her faceless, unreal prince did.

"You're welcome, Mal." Evie smiled. 

* * *

Going to Auradon, Evie had one goal in mind. To find a prince. But princes were not like the image she had in her head. They weren't any more perfect than any other boys were. She was desperate for approval from them, going so far as to do Chad's homework. Eventually, Evie realized she didn't have to have a prince. To her dismay, however, she realized she wasn't really liking any other boys either. 

"I just don't get it," Evie said to Doug, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "I thought princes would be so much more... Exciting than the boys I've known before. I thought they'd stir up some sort of light, airy feeling in me," She complained. "But they don't. And then I thought maybe other guys here would, guys that aren't like the ones back home, who are nice and friendly. But they don't."

"Evie," Doug said, gently, "You didn't like any boys on the isle, you didn't like any of the princes here, and you don't like any guys you've met, period. Do you think it's possible that you just... don't like guys?"

Evie felt her heart rate speed up. "But when I was little, I imagined this perfect prince, riding in on a horse and sweeping me away, and-"

Doug cut her off. "But perfect princes aren't real, Evie."

Evie hurriedly left their study session.

* * *

Evie was sitting at a lunch table with Mal and Lonnie and Jane, chatting about an English paper they had to work on. Ben came over and sat down, putting his arm around Mal. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Just that paper on Greek literature. Think that Hector or Melissa would help us out with that?" Mal laid her head on Ben's shoulder as they chatted about their classes and their day.

Evie, sitting on Mal's other side, felt an ever so small knot building up in her stomach as she remembered what Doug had said.  _"Do you think it's possible that you just... don't like guys?"_

* * *

 

"Hey, Lonnie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Evie asked, knocking on Lonnie's dorm room door. 

Lonnie answered, smiling. "Of course, Evie, what's up?" She stepped aside so Evie could come in, and the two sat on Lonnie's bed together.

"...I think... I... well, it's kind of hard to say."

Lonnie put a hand around Evie's shoulder, and smiled at her. "Evie, you can tell me anything. It's okay."

"...I think I'm a lesbian."

* * *

 

Carlos and Jay were the next people Evie told, with encouragement from Lonnie. "So," Jay started, in that awkward way Jay tended to be when he wanted to say something but wasn't sure quite what was appropriate, "Are there any girls you... like?"

Evie thought a moment and smiled, glancing at the group photo of the VKs sitting on a desk in the room. "Yeah." She wasn't a prince, and she was by no means perfect, but, Evie loved her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
